


Deep Tissue

by N1ghtWr1ter, RaeDMagdon



Series: Deep Tissue [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Accidental Orgasm, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO!Asami, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fingering, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Massage, Modern AU, No Bending, Non-bending AU, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, awkward dorks, consent is fully obtained, everything is ethical, massage therapist au, masseuse!korra, they're girlfriends by the end come on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtWr1ter/pseuds/N1ghtWr1ter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Future Industries' board of directors sends Asami to the Fragrant Lotus Spa and Resort for some much-needed relaxation, she gets a much better massage than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Tissue

**Author's Note:**

> Straight from tumblr! But this time, it's edited. xD It's made painfully clear in this story that both Korra and Asami are fully okay with what's happening, and Korra is very aware that touching her clients this way could be seen as unethical. Don't worry, it's a safe read.

“While last quarter’s returns didn’t yield quite as much as projected, our ultimate annual gross will more than make up for…um…” Asami shot a sheepish grin across the table at her board of directors, but internally, she was grimacing in horror.  _ Um? I  _ never  _ say um! I haven’t said um since I was in third grade and my dictation tutor made me stay after and practice. _

The board members were looking at her expectantly, and Asami widened her smile, hoping she looked confident rather than stricken. “Now, our quarterly earnings call…”

Her voice trailed off again as a wave of dizziness swept over her, and she had to lean over and brace herself against the table. Shaking her head vigorously to clear it only made it worse, and to her shame, Asami was forced to take a seat.  _ What’s wrong with me? It doesn’t matter. I need to finish this report, and then we can take a quick break for lunch. _

“My apologies, gentlemen,” she said, flashing a smile around the room that never failed to dazzle her shareholders. “It just seems to be a little too warm in here for me. I’m sure if I have a glass of water, I’ll be all right, and we can return to business.”

She had reached for the pitcher and was pouring herself a cup when she heard Chairman Lee—a tall, trim, elderly gentleman whom Asami had known practically since birth, and who had been a stable presence in her life since her parents’ deaths—stood up. “No,” he said, his voice kind but firm.

Asami nearly choked on her water. “Why not?” she asked once she’d finished sputtering. “I assure you, I’m absolutely fine. I only got a few hours of sleep last night, and haven’t really eaten or had anything to drink in the last…” She counted on her fingers. “Twelve hours?”

“Eighteen,” Chairman Lee said, somehow managing to be both censorious and grandfatherly at the same time. “And that’s precisely our point, Miss Sato. While we appreciate all that you do for Future Industries, you’ve been working yourself to the bone. Furthermore, you haven’t taken a vacation in three years. Out of concern for your welfare, the board has decided to remove you as CEO of the corporation.”

Asami stared at him in horror, and he hastened to add, “Temporarily! The board has also allocated funds to send you to the Fragrant Lotus Spa and Resort, an investment we have deemed necessary. Future Industries cannot have its CEO on the verge of a breakdown. After you’ve spent a week at the Resort, you will be permitted to resume your duties.”

Asami opened her mouth to say that she was fine, that this was not only unnecessary but a waste of company time and resources, but what came out instead was, “Thank you.”

Chairman Lee smiled kindly. “Of course, my dear. You have accomplished so much in service of the company that it would be remiss of us not to reward your hard work. Your father would be immeasurably proud of what you have achieved, but even Hiroshi knew when to take a break.”

Asami gave him a watery smile. “You’re right, of course. If you give me just a few hours, I can pack some things and—”

The Chairman shook his head. “That won’t be necessary. A Satomobile is waiting for you at the door, with a full week’s worth of luggage.”

She stared at him in mingled amusement and outrage. “You were planning this from the beginning!”

Chairman Lee gave her a cheeky wink. “Consider it a non-hostile takeover.”

* * *

The Fragrant Lotus Spa and Resort, as it turned out, was every bit as luxurious as Asami had feared. The entire place was surrounded by a beautiful garden, complete with trimmed shrubbery, cobblestone walkways, and decorative koi ponds. There had even been a valet to take her car from her at the front gate. Birds chirped in the trees, and a few butterflies hovered around some flowers by the windows. All in all, it was gorgeous, and undoubtedly way more expensive than Asami was comfortable with.

Despite her wealth—which she knew she was privileged to have, even taking into account all the hard work she had done to earn her success—Asami wasn’t the type to buy extravagant things. When she did spend money on personal items, they were usually things she could use: go karts, machine parts, and other toys to build and tinker with. Although she did make sure to buy high-quality cosmetics and nice clothes, part of that was for work. She needed to look good to impress her business partners. But this? This was entirely self-indulgent, and she was starting to question the board’s decision to send her here, regardless of their good intentions.

Unfortunately, it was too late to turn back. The doorman at the entrance to the resort’s main building was giving her an odd look, and Asami heaved a sigh. She couldn’t just stand out here forever, or she’d look like an idiot. She passed him with a polite nod and smile, allowing him to hold the door as she entered.  _ Maybe I can get them to downgrade my package, _ she thought as she scanned the large, well-lit room for the front desk.  _ At least that way I’ll save the company some money— _

Her thoughts screeched to an abrupt halt, and her eyes widened as they settled on one of the most beautiful faces she had ever seen. A woman had just walked into the lobby through one of the side doors, and as she approached, Asami forgot how to breathe. She was wearing a sports bra and clinging black workout shorts, and her stomach muscles were perfectly chiseled. A small white towel was draped around her neck, and she was covered in what appeared to be a fine layer of sweat that made her dark skin gleam. Her brown hair was short and choppy, tousled playfully around her head, and her eyes were a beautiful, vivid blue.

_ Oh my. She’s…oh… _ Unfortunately, Asami couldn’t form coherent thoughts, let alone spit out a sentence. And to her horror and delight, it appeared that this goddess of a woman was headed right for her.

“Hi there! Miss Sato, right?” the woman said, giving a polite bow before extending her hand. “I’m Korra, your relaxation specialist for the week. I’m sorry about my appearance…” Her voice trailed off, and she adjusted the towel to cover more of her cleavage and broad shoulders—an action that made Asami feel strangely regretful. “I was just about to grab a post-workout shower when I caught sight of you waiting out here. I wasn’t expecting you for another hour.”

“I’m not,” Asami blurted out, before realizing she was several sentences behind. It was easy to get lost in Korra’s face, and the beautifully carved planes of her body only made things more difficult. “Not sorry about your appearance, I mean…”  _ Come on, Asami, get it together. You’re making it worse!  _ “Um. It really isn’t a problem. I’m sorry I’m early. It’s nice to meet you, Korra. Could you please show me where to check in?”

“Already done, Miss Sato,” Korra said with a grin. “I’ve got it all taken care of for you. So, where would you like to start? An employee will take your luggage up to your room and make sure it’s prepared for you, but in the meantime, I can give you a tour of the facilities… and if you don’t mind a suggestion, a massage afterward might help with those stiff shoulders of yours. You look like you’re carrying a lot of tension.” 

“Haha, yeah…” Asami said weakly, because of course she’d gotten stuck on  _ shoulders.  _ Korra’s were wonderfully broad, the muscles well-defined and gleaming with a light coat of sweat.  _ There’s no way she’s just a masseuse, or a…a specialist, whatever they call it here. She looks like she could be a triathlete, or a pro soccer player, or… _

“So…tour?”

Korra was looking at her curiously, Asami realized, and she had just been staring at her shoulders for probably an hour.  _ Come on, Sato! Stop staring at her like a creep.  _ “That sounds great,” Asami said, flashing Korra a sheepish smile. “As long as it’s a short tour, though. That massage is sounding better by the minute.”

She hadn’t meant it to be any kind of innuendo, but apparently Korra had noticed her drooling, because now it was the shorter girl’s turn to blush. “Um, yeah. Don’t worry. Definitely keeping it short. If you’ll just follow me, Miss Sato…”

_ Oh, I have absolutely no problems with that,  _ Asami thought, as she was greeted to her first (but certainly not last) view of Korra’s perfectly toned ass, put on impeccable display by the shorts she was wearing. She could have spent all day watching it as Korra walked, but with a sudden flash of daring—or idiocy—she hurried to catch up. “Please,” she said, sticking out her hand. “Call me Asami.”

True to her word, Korra kept the tour short, although Asami found herself torn between thinking that it was too long, and not long enough. On the one hand, there were a myriad of opportunities for her to drop back and, under the guise of admiring the koi pond or the turtleduck fountain, observe something she found far more interesting. At first she tried to stop, berating herself for being a creep, but…well… Was it her imagination, or did Korra have a little more swagger in her step than she had at first? _No,_ Asami thought as she watched the shorter woman saunter across a wooden bridge, _definitely not my imagination._ Korra knew that Asami was looking at her, and she was enjoying being admired.

She was in such a daze at the realization that she hardly noticed the rest of the tour, but she did notice when it came to an end. They’d reached a low cottage with wide windows flung open to the breeze, and Korra was unlocking and opening the door. “So…this is you. The bedroom’s on your right, kitchen and dining room on the left, and at the end of the hall is the relaxation room. If you wanna go in, get situated, make sure all your stuff’s in the right place, I’ll go and prepare for your massage. I’m sure you don’t want me touching you when I’m still all sweaty,” she said with an awkward little laugh.

Asami barely managed to keep from blurting out  _ I wish you would _ . “Oh yeah, probably not… Is there anything I should do to, um, prepare myself?”  _ Oh, well done, Sato. That’s about the  _ most  _ awkward way you could’ve put that. Hopefully she doesn’t notice… _

But Korra had noticed, if her blush was anything to go by, and that set off Asami’s own blush, and they were just standing there in the middle of the path, two idiots blushing at each other. Finally Korra seemed to recover. “Well, um…there’s a massage table in there, with a sheet, and usually guests take off their, uh…”

“Clothes?” Asami prompted, and then shut her eyes in mortification at her own eagerness. When she opened them again, Korra’s blush was even deeper.

“Uh, yeah. And you can just wait there, if you want, and I’ll come…to you! Come to you, I mean. Yeah.”

They just stared at each other, the awkwardness and tension turning the air thick around them, until Asami blurted out “Okay, bye,” at the same time as Korra mumbled, “Be right back!”

And then they all but fled, Asami into the little house and Korra back down the path, each of them wondering how they could be so  _ dumb. _

* * *

_ Just get a grip on yourself. _

Korra brushed away the water droplets clinging to her arms, bunching the towel tight in her hand as she scrubbed herself dry. She gritted her teeth, struggling valiantly to push down the heavy pulse of desire between her legs. Five years working as a personal trainer and massage therapist, and never once had she had such inappropriate thoughts about a client.

_ Pull it together, Korra. In another minute, you have to go back out there and treat her just like every other guest. _

That was easier said than done. Plenty of stunningly gorgeous people had passed through the Fragrant Lotus before, and sure, she had noticed how good looking some of them were. It wasn’t too unusual for some of the flirtier women to slip her their number, and one or two of the men had requested ‘special’ services, but she always declined. As she told them, she wasn’t that kind of massage therapist. She was in the business of relaxing and strengthening bodies, not taking advantage of them.

But Miss Sato…she was something special. It wasn’t just in the way she looked, although that had commanded a great deal of Korra’s attention during the tour. Asami’s long, toned legs and curvy hips had been so distracting that Korra had almost gotten lost in her own place of work. It was also in the way she moved, the way she spoke, the way she smiled. Her full, perfectly outlined mouth was dark with lipstick, but the smile it formed was bright and beautiful and absolutely genuine—not just the polite face one usually made for a stranger.

It was enough to make Korra hope, and that kind of hope could be dangerous.

_ Be professional. You’ve done this hundreds of times before. It shouldn’t be any different just because she’s hot, right? _ Korra still wasn’t convinced by her internal pep-talk, but she didn’t want to keep Asami waiting. That would be rude. She was probably already on the table, resting on her stomach, naked beneath the thin white sheet…

Korra shook herself. She was a professional, and she was going to give her client the best massage of her life to make up for having such sleazy thoughts. She put on her clothes in a hurry, pulling one of the standard resort polo shirts over her head and yanking on a fresh pair of pants. A little lotion to soften up her hands, and she was out the door, praying she could hold it together for the next hour.

All her hopes were dashed when she entered the relaxation room.

Asami was indeed stretched out on the massage table, without a stitch of clothing on. The sheet draped over her hips did little to conceal the lovely shape of her rear, and the skin of her back was completely exposed. It was smooth and pale, but Korra was surprised to notice a surprising amount of definition.  _ Maybe she works out? Those arms and shoulders have some muscle once you get under the shirt. _

Imagining what Asami would look like working out was almost too much for Korra to bear. She cleared her throat, covering up the soft groan of desire that had been rising in her chest and also announcing her presence. “Well, you look comfy,” she said, trying to keep her voice light and chipper. She had a feeling that breaking out the seductive purr would be a very bad idea. 

“Not too comfy,” Asami sighed, peeking back over her shoulder. “Now that I’m lying down like this, my shoulders are killing me. I think I need them loosened up more than I realized.”

“Well, I can help with that,” Korra said, praying her voice wouldn’t crack. Even from several yards away, it was difficult not to get lost in the pools of Asami’s gorgeous green eyes. “Let me just dim the lights and get some incense going. I’ve got sandalwood, cinnamon, patchouli…”

“Cinnamon, please,” Asami said.

“Music?”

“I’m sure whatever you’ve got is fine.”

Korra wasn’t sure whether to be disappointed or relieved. Music usually meant her client wouldn’t be as chatty, and part of her actually wanted to talk to Asami, even though talking would give her more opportunities to embarrass herself. She hurried through her preparations, dimming the lights, lighting the incense sticks, and switching on the room’s speakers. Soft, soothing music flooded the room, but instead of relaxing her, it only made her tense up. She didn’t have any more excuses to stall.

_ Come on, Korra, do your job. The same job you’ve been doing for five years. You’ve got this. _

“All right, let’s get started,” she said, lowering her voice and smoothing her tone. “I’m gonna be using some massage oil—just a nice, soothing lavender.”

“Okay,” came Asami’s voice, a bit muffled by the pillow under her head. As Korra coated her hands in the warmed oil, she willed herself to focus on the tense lines of the CEO’s muscles underneath her smooth, beautiful skin.  _ I bet it’ll feel amazing…Oh, come on! She’s just a body, just muscles, just lines of tension that you have to work out. No thinking about how nice her skin will feel, or the way her body will move when she’s all relaxed, or the sounds she’s probably gonna make... _

Glad that the room’s dimness concealed her blush, Korra made her way over to the massage table, unsure where to begin. In the end, she decided it would go best if Asami told her. “So, um, I can definitely see that you’re carrying a lot of tension in your shoulders and neck, but are there any areas you’d like me to focus on specifically, or stay away from?” Half of her was screaming for Asami to say  _ Keep away from my thighs and butt,  _ and the other half was begging for just the opposite. Korra kept her mouth closed so that neither side could win.

“Uh, well…I kind of bruised my ass in a motorcycle accident last month, and it’s been tight since then,” Asami said, a hint of sheepishness in her voice that made Korra absolutely  _ melt.  _ “I don’t know if you’d be willing to…um…”

“Of course!” Korra said, in a tone just bordering on a squeak. She coughed, mentally beating herself over the head with a stick, and then repeated in her professional low murmur, “Of course. I’d be happy to do some work down there.” The inadvertent innuendo made her wince as soon as she’d said it, but she knew it would be far worse to bring attention to it. “Anywhere else?”

“Um, well, I recently started a new P90X regimen, and it’s been  _ murder  _ on my inner thighs. Do you think you could…”

Korra couldn’t respond immediately; she was too busy holding in a groan. This was simultaneously the best and the worst day of her life: a beautiful girl was asking her to touch her butt and her inner thighs, but that beautiful girl happened to be her  _ client.  _ Her ridiculously attractive client whom Korra was ridiculously attracted to, and who probably had a ridiculously attractive CEO husband back home who would be ridiculously pissed off if he found out that some  _ relaxation specialist  _ at the fancy spa he sent his overworked CEO wife to for  _ relaxation  _ was creeping on her instead—

_ Shut up, Korra, shut up, shut  _ up!

“If you don’t, uh, or you’re not comfortable with that, that’s totally okay,” Asami was stammering, and Korra abruptly realized how the other woman had interpreted her silence.

“Oh no, that’s certainly not a problem,” Korra said. “That area is often neglected in workouts, and it can get really tight when you find an exercise routine that really hits that spot.” She shut her eyes for just a moment in self-castigation, then deliberately laid her hands on Asami’s shoulders, taking a gentle but firm hold. “However, I think it’s best to start with your shoulders and back, just to get you used to me touching you.”

“That sounds ni— _ ooooh…” _

The noise that broke from Asami’s lips at the first press of Korra’s fingers made the masseuse freeze. “Is…everything all right?”

“Oh yeah,” Asami sighed, a blissful smile spreading across her face. “Sorry, it just…felt really good. I guess I didn’t realize how tight I was.” Korra shut her eyes again, willing her mind to stay blank and not take that phrase the exact wrong way. She was not successful. “I’ll try to be quieter.”

“Oh no, please, feel free to make whatever sounds come, um, naturally to you?” Korra said, wincing through each word even though it was part of her usual dialogue, one she maintained to keep her clients comfortable. Except right now the typical roles were reversed, and she was the awkward, tense one.  _ I’ll probably need a massage of my own once this is over… _

* * *

After just a few strokes, Asami was in heaven. She forgot all about her embarrassment, and as Korra’s steady hands worked to soften the steel cables of her shoulders, she stopped trying to suppress her moans and sighs. It had been so long since she had felt this relaxed, and even longer since someone had touched her this intimately. Her job didn’t leave her much time to pamper herself, let alone find a date who would be willing to give her this kind of attention. And honestly, Korra was doing such a fantastic job, hitting the sore points behind the wings of her shoulder blades without even being directed, that Asami doubted a significant other’s unprofessional attempts could compare.

_ I should have done this sooner,  _ she thought, sinking further into the table. Korra’s smooth palms stroked up and down her back, melting the stiffness from her muscles wherever they touched.  _ It feels so nice…like I could just close my eyes and fall asleep… _ She inhaled deeply, letting the smell of the warm lavender oil linger in her nose and listening to the peaceful, floating lines of the music. Even when Korra’s thumbs pressed hard, digging into the muscles on either side of her spine, the soreness felt good.

“You’re a miracle worker, honestly,” she mumbled, her voice an octave lower than usual. Under other circumstances, the tone might have been misinterpreted as seductive, but she was too relaxed to worry about it. Korra’s hands had her tingling all over, not just along her back, but all the way out to the tips of her fingers and toes—as well as between her legs. A slow but steady heat was starting to smolder there, but Asami didn’t think too much of it. It made sense, she supposed, to get a little turned on while a beautiful woman was rubbing her down. As long as Korra didn’t notice, the slight ache could be her little secret.

“Thank you.” Korra’s answer was low and soft, almost a little proud, as if she knew exactly the effect she was having. “I’ve been to school for it, and I've been working here for five years. But I have to say, you’ve got some of the worst knots I’ve ever felt.” She probed experimentally with her thumbs, and Asami gasped—but not from pain. The touch should have hurt, since Korra was driving right into a knot in the middle of her back, but for some reason, it sent a jolt straight to her clit instead. She shifted, biting her lip as she rubbed against something firmer than expected. There was a conveniently placed ridge in the middle of the table, ostensibly for guests to put their thighs on either side of, but thanks to her movements, it was riding right against her instead.

She started to move, tilting her hips to safer territory, but unfortunately, Korra took that as an invitation to go lower. Her hands stroked down along Asami’s sides, and Asami shuddered as they caressed her hips. “Is it okay if I work on your glutes now? You said you bruised yourself…”

“Y—yes, of course,” she muttered, hoping she wasn’t stammering too badly. An uncomfortable wetness had started spreading through her sensitive folds as her outer lips blossomed open, and she could only pray that the warm, sticky trails she felt wouldn’t track too far down her thighs. If Korra was going to work on them next, it might present a problem.

“Sure. Let me, uh… I’ll just get the sheet…”

The sheet came down a few more inches, revealing most of her backside to the air, but the extra bit of coolness did little to help Asami with her predicament. Korra’s hands dipped lower to cup the cheeks of her rear, and a whimper escaped her lips before she could stifle it.

“Still tender?” Korra asked, sounding concerned.

In the midst of her haze, it took Asami a moment to formulate an answer. “N—not really. Like I said, I was in a very minor accident…”

“Motorcycle. Yeah. No offense, but I’m kinda surprised you ride one.”

“You mean because I came in with heels and makeup?” Asami asked, smiling slightly. For a brief moment, she was distracted from her rapidly growing arousal…until Korra began to knead the cheeks of her ass, pushing her even more firmly into the unfortunately placed ridge in the center of the table.

“No, don’t get me wrong,” Korra said. “I think it’s awesome. Wish I could find myself a girl who does both, you know?”

Asami inhaled sharply at that pronouncement.  _ So, she likes women? That’s…  _ It was definitely interesting, although not exactly a surprise. She had gotten that vibe from Korra from the beginning, but hearing it confirmed made her stomach erupt with butterflies.  _ Oh my. Maybe I should…no, giving her my number would be rude. She’s so good-looking, she probably has people bothering her all the time… _

But then Korra moved the sheet even lower, and Asami forgot all about her inward debate. All she could concentrate on was Korra’s hands as they swept up and down her legs, not just working the stiffness out, but lighting her skin on fire as well. “Hmm. You’re pretty tense here too,” Korra said, giving her thighs a firm squeeze. “That workout you’ve been doing must be something. I can try and show you some stretches later, if you want? You know, so you can keep it from getting this bad again when you go back home.”

“I… yes, that would be…” Asami started to say, but she found that she couldn’t form sentences any longer. Korra’s skillful fingertips were creeping higher and higher, and the pleasant, warm glow between her legs had become more of a sharp, sweet burn. Her inner walls pulsed and throbbed even though Korra’s fingers were still several inches in the ‘safe’ zone, and instead of trying to rock away from the ridge in the middle of the table, she found herself rubbing inadvertently against it. She tried to stop as soon as she realized what she was doing, but holding still almost hurt. Her hips quivered, urging her to pick up some kind of rhythm, and she only managed to stop through sheer strength of will.

_ Oh no, what am I doing? This is just supposed to be a massage. She isn’t trying to… _

Her mind was wiped blank of her frantic thoughts when Korra’s fingers moved even further upward, their silky glide over her skin sending shivers all the way up Asami’s spine. She bit her lip over a truly obscene noise just in time, but Korra had noticed her quivering. “Are you cold in here? If you’d like, I can turn the heat up a little…”

_ You already have,  _ Asami moaned in her head, before managing to stutter, “No, I’m fine, just, ah, sensitive there.”

She could hear a frown in Korra’s tone as the masseuse replied, “I’ll say. Look, I don’t usually do this, but you’ve got some serious tension here, and I think it might be alleviated if I can go just a few finger-lengths higher. I know I’ll be nearing some risky business, but I think it could really do you good.”

_ Oh, you have no idea,  _ Asami almost said, stopping herself just in time. “Just, uh, yeah…do whatever you need to do,” she said, hoping that her voice wasn’t as breathy as it sounded.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable at all, or…”

“Oh no, I’m  _ really  _ comfortable,” she said before she could prevent herself. In a lame attempt at covering up her stupidity, she mumbled, “You’re doing a really great job on me.”

There was a pause as both of them worked through the implications of what had just been said, but finally Korra muttered, “Let me just finish you, then.” There was a soft hitch of breath, and then Asami felt the masseuse’s hands move just a bit higher.

At that point, Korra was maybe a finger’s width away from being somewhere really dangerous, and Asami knew she was either going to moan, or wind up rocking against that ridge on the table. She could stop herself from doing one of those things, but she couldn’t prevent both. _Maybe she won’t notice if I move?_ _But she’ll_ definitely _notice if I start making sex noises._ Decision made, Asami clamped both her eyes and her mouth shut.

“Wow, you’re really tight,” Korra murmured, kneading her tense muscles in a truly unholy fashion. Asami didn’t trust herself to answer. She bit her lip instead, but the strain of keeping herself from unleashing some truly obscene sounds made her quiver against the ridge. It bumped right against the hard, aching bud of her clit, and heat blossomed in her lower belly like a fire flower opening up to the sun. All of a sudden she’d gone from embarrassingly horny to embarrassingly close to an orgasm, just from rubbing herself against a table and from the demonic talents of Korra’s fingers…

Asami couldn’t help imagining what it would be like if those strong, talented fingers moved just a little higher, gathering up some of the wetness that must surely be sluicing down her inner thighs, coating her digits with it, and then continuing. Her breath came in shorter, quicker huffs as she imagined the first swipe of the masseuse’s fingers through her soaked folds, pausing momentarily to tease her inner lips, before sliding two of them inside of her.  _ Wow, you’re really tight…  _ Asami couldn’t hold back a whimper when she realized that she had that particular line committed to memory in Korra’s voice.

Part of her was screaming that this was completely unethical and super creepy, that she shouldn’t be fantasizing about her  _ masseuse  _ while rubbing herself surreptitiously against a table like some bitch in heat, with said masseuse still in the room – but that part of her was being quickly drowned out by the buzz of pleasure suffusing Asami’s entire body. Korra’s fingers beginning to pump faster, curling firmly to hook against the puffy ridge on her front wall, her thumb around to press down hard on Asami’s clit…

The orgasm seized her all at once, rocketing through her body in an explosion of ecstasy that made her see sparks behind her tightly-closed eyelids. Her inner walls spasmed, clenching at nothing as rivers of her own release poured from between her legs. Dimly, she was aware of two thoughts:  _ What the fuck? How was I that close?  _ And then, a moment later,  _ Shit. No way Korra didn’t notice that. _

* * *

For a single, precious moment, Korra held perfectly still. She couldn’t move, couldn’t pull her hands away, couldn’t even breathe as Asami stiffened and shuddered on top of the table. The sweetest cry Korra had ever heard fell from the CEO’s lips, and the sound sent a bolt of pleasure straight between her own legs. She had thought she was wrong, that her dirty mind was playing tricks on her, but there was no mistake. That was the sound of a woman coming—a fact she knew from experience.

Her eyes darted down without her permission, and what she saw nearly made her choke on her own tongue. Asami’s trembling thighs were parted, and a surprising amount of wetness was pooled between them, streaking her pale skin in glistening trails. The sheet had long since fallen off, so there was nowhere else for Korra to look, no way for her to block out the beautiful sight. She could only stare, spellbound, as Asami’s legs parted just a bit further to reveal the shining pink lips hidden between. They were visibly pulsing, and Korra released a groan of her own. She hadn’t meant for this to happen, but she couldn’t say she was sorry about it either…

Until Asami gasped and sat bolt upright, eyes wide with terror, an embarrassed flush staining her high cheekbones. “Oh no. Korra, I’m so sorry—”

“I’m sorry!” Korra squeaked, regaining her voice at last. She yanked her hands back as if they had been burned, taking several stumbling steps away from the massage table. “Shit, Asami… Miss Sato… I promise, I didn’t mean to be so unprofessional… I—I’m not that kind of massage therapist… I didn’t mean to touch you like that without your permission, I just…you were so hot and I… Fuck. I’m a horrible person. If you want to report me, I understand.”

An awkward silence hung between them, where the only sound was the placid music and the painfully loud sound of their ragged breathing, almost in sync. But at last, Asami spoke, her voice threaded through with nervous hope. “Wait. You’re not mad at me? And you think I’m hot?”

Korra blinked in surprise, struggling to interpret the words. It almost sounded like Asami was speaking a different language with how long it took her to understand. “I—um, yes? Yes, I think you’re beautiful. But that didn’t give me any right to touch you like…”

“Are you kidding?” Asami said, staring at her in disbelief. “I’m the one who crossed the line. I just came all over your massage table…and I kind of made a mess, too.” She glanced guiltily down at the wet patch in the middle of the table, and Korra couldn’t help but stare too. Asami was right. There was definitely a noticeable stain, and for some reason, Korra felt a flash of pride. Even if it hadn’t been intentional, she had caused it.

“You must be horrified with me,” Asami murmured, hanging her head. “This wasn’t in your job description at all. It was completely inappropriate—”

“No.” Korra hadn’t realized she was about to speak until she had interrupted, but once the word came out, she couldn’t take it back. Asami’s green eyes met hers again, and her heart gave a fluttery jump in her chest. “No, it wasn’t. I…” She took a deep breath, gathering her courage. “I swear, I wasn’t trying to make it happen, but I’m not sorry it did. Not sorry if you’re not.”

“Really?” Asami gave her a shy smile, and Korra couldn’t help but return it.

“Yeah. I don’t do this with clients. It’s unethical. But, um, maybe if I passed you off to one of my colleagues for the rest of your stay? Then, if you wanted to, uh—I mean…it wouldn’t be unethical anymore if you were interested in…you know, continuing… Oh Spirits, I’m so bad at this. Please, say something and put me out of my misery. Tell me I’ve got this wrong, or…”

“You haven’t got it wrong.” Asami scooched closer, sliding to the edge of the table, and Korra stepped closer as well, until she was standing between Asami’s parted knees. She was abruptly reminded that Asami was completely naked. The tips of her breasts were hard pink pebbles, and her stomach muscles were superbly defined despite the soft, feminine layer of fat overtop. Although her inner lips were bare, from what Korra had seen before, there was a neatly trimmed triangle of dark hair pointing straight down to the rosy bud of her clit. It was visibly swollen, and Korra felt her own give a needy twitch against her sticky underwear.

“So, if I let someone else work with me for the rest of the week, you’ll, um… _ finish _ my massage? Because to be honest, I could really use it.”

Korra sucked in a breath at the note of neediness in Asami’s voice. The CEO was staring up at her with eyes wide and dark with desire, mouth slightly open, her small, high breasts that Korra thought would fit perfectly in her palms heaving gently with the force of her breaths. Asami was wet, wanting, nearly  _ panting… _ for her. For Korra.

Fire raced through the masseuse’s veins at the thought, setting her every nerve ending alight.  _ Asami wants this…wants _ me.  _ She’s practically begging for it.  _ It was a heady, powerful position, and Korra couldn’t resist the urge to exploit it – in ways that would bring her new lover to the heights of pleasure.

Korra dropped her voice again to the low, smooth purr she used in her sessions, adding just enough firmness to make it clear that this was a command: “Lie back, legs apart. I’m going to take care of you. All you have to do is relax and do exactly what I say.”

Asami stared at her for a moment, just long enough for Korra to wonder whether she’d totally misread the CEO’s signals and managed to completely fuck this up. But just when she’d moved on to trying to figure out whether she could hide forever, or whether she should just drown herself in the koi pond and get it over with, Asami let out a pure  _ whimper  _ of need and sank back onto the table.

Korra advanced, keeping her steps slow and her breath measured to disguise the trembling of excitement in her belly. Asami was laid out for her delectation, utterly naked, her folds spread and gleaming with arousal, clit jutting proudly into the air. With every step she took, the other woman’s breathing shortened, and she regarded Korra with a mixture of desire and fear. She knew what she’d find when she put her hands on Asami, and she wasn’t wrong—the CEO’s entire body was shaking with need and tension. Well, that certainly needed to change.

“Relax for me,” Korra murmured, running her hands along Asami’s sides and rounding the swell of her hips before beginning to knead at the tight cords of her thighs. The taller woman’s body resisted for a moment, but Korra dug her thumbs in, and soon Asami’s legs went limp, dangling off the edge of the table. Biting her lip to hold back a grin at her success, Korra applied the same method all the way up Asami’s body. When she reached the other woman’s inner thighs, she let her thumbs press gently at the join between her thighs and pelvis, eliciting a groan. But that turned into a whine of protest when she glided further up.

“I told you to relax,” Korra said in a slightly sterner voice, eyeing the quivering woman beneath her. “Can you do that for me?”

“Yes,” Asami breathed, her gaze locked with Korra’s. “Korra, please…”

Although her entire body cried out to give in, to give Asami what she wanted, somehow Korra managed to hold herself firm. “Not until you’ve done as I said,” she murmured, continuing to work her way slowly but steadily up Asami’s body, kneading and rubbing at every tight spot, glorying in the feeling of smooth skin and taut muscle under her fingers. “You’re very tense. And I want to make certain that all of that tension is  _ fully… _ released.” She gave Asami a meaningful glance, but it wasn’t necessary. She could tell by the burning look the other woman was giving her that she understood exactly what Korra was referring to.

“Please,” Asami begged, no longer embarrassed, but clearly desperate. “Korra, I need you.”

The ‘please’ and the 'I need you’ were lovely all on their own, but it was the sound of her name coming from Asami’s lips that did Korra in. She stopped teasing and brought her hand to its final destination, cupping the wetness and warmth between Asami’s legs and seeking out her clit. It was easy to find, already thick and pulsing, and she dragged her fingertips on either side of the shaft with slow, steady strokes, just barely flicking the tip.

“Like this?” she murmured, bending down to place a kiss on the ball of Asami’s shoulder. It was no longer tense, but completely relaxed, although it jumped ever so slightly as she increased her speed. “Or do you want more pressure?”

The cracked moan that came from Asami’s throat was almost as lovely as the sound she had made when she came. Almost. “Yes,” Asami gasped, dark lashes fluttering against her flushed cheekbones. “Yes, Korra, more…”

More, she could definitely give. “There’s still one last place I’d like to massage, if you’re ready,” she said, replacing her second and third fingers with the pad of her thumb and moving them a few inches lower. She grazed the clasping ring of muscle at Asami’s entrance without pushing inside, but even while waiting for permission, she could feel the wetness, the heat, the tightness waiting for her. It radiated from Asami in waves, and she had no doubt it would double when she sank in.

“Spirits, yes.” Asami opened her eyes once more, and Korra happily lost herself in their brilliant green. “I want you inside.”

That was all Korra needed. She eased in, first with one digit, then two, coating them with as much slickness as she could before plunging all the way forward. Asami’s inner walls were like burning silk all around her, and impossibly tight, shivering at the slightest movements she made. She gave a tentative thrust, making sure to swipe her thumb over Asami’s clit as well.

The experiment turned out to be a wonderful success. Asami’s body bowed, and Korra couldn’t help but grin in triumph. She was coaxing these beautiful reactions out of this beautiful woman, and she felt like the luckiest person in the world for being granted the privilege. She hooked her fingers forward, searching until she found a puffy, swollen place that made all the muscles in Asami’s smooth stomach jump and her heels dig into the sides of the table.

“That’s the spot, isn’t it?” she purred, incredibly pleased with herself. “Right there. What if I just…”

She pressed harder, curling until Asami let out a shout of pure bliss. “Fuck. Oh, Korra, you’re going to make me…”

“Come for me,” Korra whispered, taking a chance and leaning in until their lips were hovering just an inch apart. “For real this time. And kiss me. If you want to.”

Apparently, Asami wanted to, because less than a breath later, their lips were clashing together and Asami’s clinging inner walls were going wild around her fingers. The bud trapped under Korra’s thumb gave a heavy twitch, and a rush of heat spilled into her hand, but she was too distracted by the wonderful, messy glide of Asami’s mouth against hers to take much note. It tasted like lipstick and cherries and raw, ravenous hunger, and Korra couldn’t get enough.

_ Oh fuck. I’m kissing her. I’m actually kissing her, and she’s kissing me back, and she’s coming for me, in my hand… _

She suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be extending Asami’s orgasm, so she continued massaging the pulsing spot along her new lover’s front wall, making sure to work out every last bit of fullness she felt there. The flood stopped after a while, but Asami’s muscles continued rippling and clenching around her, rolling through wave after wave.

They didn’t part all at once, but with a series of shorter kisses, a long string that didn’t fade until Asami’s peak did. When they separated at last, panting and grinning and gazing into each other’s eyes, Korra started laughing for reasons she didn’t fully understand. “I’m sorry, it’s just… I think this is the best day of work I’ve ever had,” she said, trying to explain.

Fortunately, Asami seemed to understand. She propped herself up, closing the distance between their faces again so their foreheads were resting together. “I don’t want another therapist this week,” she admitted, and Korra shivered as the CEO’s soft fingertips glided around her shoulder to play with the soft hairs at the nape of her neck. “I want you. Is it too soon to say that? This isn’t weird, is it? It’s okay if you wanted this to be a one-time thing, but I was hoping…”

“Go out with me,” Korra blurted out, before she could lose her courage and go from confident top to awkward, bumbling employee again. “On a date. Like, with food. And a mover. After you finish your retreat. I’ll pay?”

“I’ll pay,” Asami said. “I owe you, after today.”

“You…um, you could always make it up to me?” Korra suggested. “If you’re interested. I mean, I still haven’t…”

“You haven’t come,” Asami said, looking faintly horrified. Then, a big smile spread across her face. “Don’t worry, I’ll fix that. Is this table big enough to hold two? I’m no professional, but I think it’s your turn to lie back and get pampered for a change.”


End file.
